Blade's Beginning
by c0lasmyl1fe
Summary: Blade turned around to look at Bodega Bay Inn one last time.


**Title:** Blade's Beginning

**Summary:** Blade turned around to look at Bodega Bay Inn one last time.

A/N:

End of Author's Note:

**Time line:** 2018, Mid-Winter

.

Blade looked up behind him at Bodega Bay Inn one last time. Bodega Bay Inn had been his home for nearly a century, but he had to leave it and his brothers behind in order to search for two other brothers. Torch and Tunneler had left the Inn last summer when Jester called Torch a worthless, ugly mistake of a monster and burned his coloring book, then went on to continue to call him names until Torch actually started crying and ran off. Tunneler, having spotted Torch running and crying, inquired about it and Six Shooter answered, repeating every word that Jester had said and what he'd done. Tunneler narrowed his eyes, asking why neither Six or Pinhead had stopped Jester, and both answered that Jester was right and Torch deserved every word.

Enraged by their blind bias, Tunneler declared that he was taking Torch and leaving for the city, after calling Jester a spoiled, rotten pig-bile and bashed him in the face with his own scepter. Blade ran after Tunneler both to stop him and to reprimand him for his actions. Tunneler spun around with his head lowered and his spinning drill grazed the right side of Blade's face. The sudden attack knocked Blade off his tracks, but now he had a good, thick 'scar' from where the drill made contact.

Blade lifted his knife and tapped his right cheek to find that the 'cheekbone' was gone, and he looked up at Tunneler in slight shock and fear.

Tunneler's drill was still spinning and he glared at Blade. "_If you or anyone else comes after me, I'll drill your heads in._" he growled, and stormed off.

That winter was one of the coldest they ever had. Without Torch and Tunneler, Pinhead and Six Shooter had to spend more time out in the snow gathering wood until one day they didn't return. Blade went to search for them, only to find them lying motionless and half buried in the snow. He did his best in trying to drag them back to the hotel, but Pinhead was too heavy, and Six Shooter was frozen to the ground. Blade decided to arrange the wood into a marker so he could find them again the next day. Jester was too weak to pull either one. Pinhead was too heavy for him to push, and with Six being frozen to the ground, Jester was pretty much useless at the moment. It had taken two and half days, but Blade eventually brought Pinhead and Six Shooter back to the hotel, and another two days to collect the wood they'd gathered, but by then winter was in full swing and the snow covered everything outside, cancelling all further trips.

It was at that moment that they realized how valuable Torch really was to the little family. His flamethrower helped them build a fire faster and use less chips and tree fur to start one. But the immense cold had nearly frozen Blade's gears solid that he could barely move, so Jester was left to build the fire on his own for once. They never wanted Jester to build the fire by himself in case he caught fire. But no matter how much he'd tried, Jester couldn't build one, and most of the fire wood was wet from the snow, the coal was down in the basement and he could only carry one at a time. So they brought down as many sheets and blankets they could to wrap everyone up. When Spring finally arrived, Blade discovered that Jester had run out of elixir and was curled up motionless next to him. Pinhead was the only one who could properly handle the syringe and able to refill them with the elixir, but he was frozen and also out of the elixir. Blade never figured out why he was the only one able to function without the elixir from time to time.

Sure, he had a bladder chamber for the stuff, but he hardly ever needed it.

Throughout Spring, Blade thought about the reason why Tunneler decided to leave with Torch. He couldn't figure out why Tunneler was always so protective of Torch and would scold Jester for simply telling the truth. Until one day, he went down to the kitchen where the two usually stayed and found out why.

In an empty stainless steel cabinet was what looked like a nest. There were a few torn pieces of blankets and sheets, and old socks stuffed with other cloth material to be used as pillows. There were also some children's books from the little study/library, some printing paper, an old Tupperware filled with broken crayons and colored pencils, a few markers and two paintbrushes. There were some colored drawings taped to the walls, all signed by Torch. There were even little solar powered desk lamps in the living space, and Blade turned them on and found a little pile of more scribbled drawings. But most of all, he could clearly see what the colored drawings were. He easily spotted Jester's picture, and under the drawing were the words 'Mean-One'. Right next to Jester's picture was his own portrait, labeled 'Scary-Man'. Pinhead was labeled as 'Strong-One' and Six Shooter was labeled as 'Other-One'.

One stood out above all the others. It was a rough drawing of Dead Toulon, and written underneath was the word 'Daddy'.

Blade looked around some more, finding papers with written questions and statements like, 'Where's Daddy?', 'Who Scary-Man?', 'Scary-Man look like Daddy.', 'Who Miss Leech?', but mostly just questions about why Jester hated him so much, and what did he do to make him hate him.

There were drawings of Torch as well. There was even a little packet stapled together like a book, and there was a drawing of Torch standing in the woods facing a child that held a whip and was ready to strike.

Blade sifted around the papers some more, finding out more about Torch as he did so, but didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Everything indicated that Torch was just a child, and if he was, then Jester had been abusing an innocent soul all these years, and he did nothing to stop him. No one did anything to protect Torch, except Tunneler. It all made sense now. Tunneler's anger towards them, his fierce protectiveness of Torch, the constant threats at Jester, distancing himself from the others, it was all for Torch's sake. Blade looked at the questions concerning Andre and Elsa, and the statement about how much he looked like Dead Toulon, and felt a deep regret settle into his stomach. What kind of brother was he? What kind of _leader_ was he, to allow one of their own torment another just because he looked different? After all, Torch was still made by Toulon hands, even if Toulon was dead.

Blade sat down and thought back to the times when Torch was first created. He'd always believed that it was Torch's fault that Miss Leech was burned alive, but thinking back now, he could clearly remember Miss Leech leaping off a shelf, only to get hit by a skillet and stomped on before being thrown into the fire by the very person she was trying to kill. Torch had come onto the scene _after_ she burned, and had saved his life by distracting the fat woman from shooting him. Then there was when Torch had burned Doll-Andre, but that was because Doll-Andre was attacking them. Blade thought hard, trying to recall every last detail of that fight. He remembered watching Dead Toulon transferring his undead blood into the doll, becoming Doll-Andre, then attempted to pour the last of their elixir into the woman, thinking she was Elsa. But then Jester stole it after he'd set it down, and they fought. Torch arrived during the stand-off, covered in white dust, and then not seeing Dead Toulon anywhere, fired upon Doll-Andre.

Blade gasped as more memories surfaced. He remembered Dead Toulon ordering Torch to 'take care' of the woman's lover, and so hadn't seen the transfer of blood. Torch couldn't have known that Doll-Andre was the man he was looking for, the _father_ he was looking for. Blade also remembered Torch still being in the Creation Ritual when Tunneler had been captured, and so would naturally form a bond with someone who didn't treat him like a monster. And the onslaught of memories continued and Blade was reduced to tears as the truth of his actions settled in.

'_What have I done?_' he thought to himself.

Blade spent until Midsummer in that cabinet, learning more about the secret life Torch and Tunneler led without them. He'd found some happy drawings, drawings of what they did that day, homework, writing practice, copies from a few books, dream drawings, nightmare drawings, and drawings of what had happened with Jester. Blade had even found a little cleaning chamber that had a toothbrush, a sponge and little measuring cup where the sponge sat. It was a little bathing room for Torch. Tunneler had obviously taught Torch about hygiene, then. A mental image of Torch brushing his bullet teeth while Tunneler gently bathed Torch's helmet brought a pleasant feeling in Blade, and he wished he could have been a part of it.

Blade knew a thing or two about keeping your tools clean, seeing as he used to do the same thing with Jester after a killing, and Pinhead used to help Tunneler clean his drill from time to time, and Six Shooter cleaned his guns on occasion, even Pinhead would oil up his gears every two months. And with Torch's body being made entirely out of metal, he would need more upkeep than any of them combined.

When summer turned to Fall, and the impending cold winter a season closer, Blade had finally decided to go out and look for Torch and Tunneler. After all, they were essential parts of the Toulon family. He'd spent most of the Fall season securing Andre's trunk, placing his frozen brothers back inside (he had the hardest time with Pinhead), shredded up blankets and sheets to wrap them up in, as well as insulate the trunk as best he could to keep them warm, cutting off hands from spare parts and fitting them into his own arms in order to make himself a crude winter poncho, a storage bag that held the last of the elixir and an empty dart he'd found in the woods, and a crude sheath for his knife. He practiced fighting with his knife with the 'new' hands so he would be able to protect himself once he eventually left, and lastly, made himself a scarf.

A week after the first snow fell, he finally decided to embark on his journey, and so here he was, standing at the edge of the driveway, looking back at the old Inn that had been his home for nearly a century. But, if he was to save the brothers that were inside, frozen and lifeless, then he had to leave and find the brothers that had left them behind.

He tore his eyes away and continued walking.

.

.

**A/N:** This is all I'm writing. If you'd like to continue it, send me a link so I can read it. Happy trails. :)


End file.
